The purpose of this study is to determine the effect of performance actigraphy on attitude toward and perceived control of sleep and on quality and quantity of sleep in long-haul truck drivers. Truckers will be randomly assigned to a control group and two intervention groups. Measures of attitude toward sleep and perceived control of sleep will be obtained on day one from all participants. From days 1 - 20, the two intervention groups will be given sleep logs and non-performance actigraphs. On day 21, intervention group 2 will be switched to performance actigraphy; group 1 will continue with non-performance actigraphy. At day 40, measures of attitude and perceived control of sleep will be repeated for all 3 groups. Performance actigraphy may cue long-haul truckers to proactively engage in healthy sleep practices by planning and coordinating sleep behaviors and on-off duty activities. The aims of this study are in keeping with the research and health promotion initiatives of the National Institutes of Health (National Sleep Research Agenda); Healthy People 2010 (Injury Prevention); and the National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health (Traumatic Injury). Because the proposed study investigates a specific intervention that promotes self-management and decision making, it also reflects the theme, "Changing lifestyle behaviors for better health" outlined in the National Institute of Nursing Research's Research Themes for the Future (2003). [unreadable] [unreadable]